


Hypnotic

by ImhereImQuire



Series: Drabbles relating to Armand and Daniel's relationship [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand and yet another fixation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic

His head had been tilted at that angle since before long Daniel had gone in the shower. If Armand were human he'd be in agony by now, but this stillness was nothing new. Daniel could see the signs, if decisive action wasn't taken then this would be the sole focus of his lover's attention for the rest of the night. There'd be no Folsom street fair, no decadent late night orgies. Just this. Well, fuck that. Armand might have had an endless parade of years in front of him but Daniel did not. He yanked the plug out of the wall. "The lava lamp will still be here tomorrow", he promised.


End file.
